The Imposter
by Kataang51
Summary: Aang finds his double in looks, and the fake taakes his place and takes a fancy to Katara, and unlike the real Aang, he acts upon it, and Katara loves it, but when the real Aang gets back hours later, Katara gets a lil angry. summary kinda sucks, READ!


**Greetings everyone, Kataang51 here, its been two years at least since ive posted anything. mostly due to the fact that I've not really had a computer to use,,, till 7 months ago. and I've read almost all of the good stories in T and M,,, I got bored and decided to finally start up again. enjoy this "one shot" and if your of age, my next story will be in M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters or ideas.**

The incident happened while the gang was infiltrating the Fire Nation.

They were walking through a town that wasn't on the map and were trying to figure out why. Aang and Sokka went one way and Katara and Toph went another.

Aang and Sokka were walking down a busy street and a man in an extreme hurry was pushing through and shoved sokka into a cart. the cart rolled and drove into a wooden stand which fell over and a man carrying a tall bag of potatoes tripped on it and the potatoes went flying. one of the larger launched potatoes flew and hit the handle of a frying pan which then gained flight of its own, and soared its way into the back of a head, said head belonging to a wrather large and muscular muscley muscle man.

The man turned around and angrilly yelled, "Who hit me!"

Suddently sokka found himself at the center of more than a dozen fingers all aimed at him. "Uh, it was an accident." Sokka nervously said.

"No one hits me! When I'm done with you, your heads gunna hurt a thousand times more than mine!" the man then started to run at Sokka who gulped and Aang pulled at him shouting, "Run Sokka!"

They both started off as fast as Sokka could run, which was alot slower than Aang was accustomed to. Aang turned his head and saw that there were now three people chasing them now. One was further behind so Aang couldnt make out his face, but he looked familiar, he was wearing the same uniform as Aang.

"Sokka, I'm going to lead them on, I can outrun them. You hide when we round the corner" Aang announced just loud enough for Sokka to hear him.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded and when they rounded the corner socck ducked under a stall and hid behind a large barrel. Aang continued to run and put on a small burst of speed, fast enough to get away, but slow enough not to be accused of being an airbender. He glanced behind himself to see the boy in his same uniform still on his tail, but alone.

"He just wont give up" Aang sighed.

Get back here so I can pound you for your friend who hit my uncle Bento!" The boy sounded familiar.

Aang suddenly then thought, why was he running? one kid, he could beat him with his hands tied behind his back while blindfolded.

When he rounded the next corner, he stopped and waited for the boy to come around. When he didnt, Aang peered around and saw that no one was there. he scratched his head while turning around and came face with the boy.

There was something familiar about this boy. The boy seemed to think the same. They stared at eachother, then Aang realized that this boy was his mirror image.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in Aangs voice.

"I was juust about to ask you that." Aang replied studying the boy.

"I'm Yin, who are you?" he asked scratching his head in a manner that Aang also did. His belt was also on his head.

"I'm- Kuzon. Hey, did you go to my school? I don't remember seeing you there, and your style, i thought-"

"Oh, now I know how I know you, my friends go to that school, I used to and I went back for a visit a few days ago and everyone was wearing their sashes on their heads. They said you started it because or a- birthmark?"

"Uh, no, a scar." Aang replied finding near no difference between Yin and himself.

"Sorry for chasing you Kuzon, anyone who can get the school to shouw so much- speciality is a friend to me. Ongi misses you, She broke up with her bull head bully of a boyfriend and says that you'll come back anyday for her. Funny right? Hey are you ok?"

"Uh, I'm just a little startled I guess. You look just like me" Aang sputtered.

"Yea, I noticed that, creepy. Do you want to stay and hang out for a while? You can tell your friend he can come. Theres not alot of kids in this place, and none of the ones here are my age. It's lonely."

Aang smiled and said, "Sure. S- uh, Lee is back there hiding behind a stall, I'll go-"

"No, I'll get him, that way I can appologize to him. If I'm not back in five minutes, I'm either still looking for him, or my dad decided it's time to leave. We travel alot." Yin said running back to find Sokka. Aang shrugged and adjusted his bandana-sash which was slipping. He sat down and when no one was looking, earthbended the dust around on the ground into various shapes

"Lee, Lee, where are you?" Lin said looking in stalls. Sokka poked out and sighed, "oh, it's you, Did you give those guys the slip? I suppose my name is Lee, good covername, 'Kuzon'" Sokka winked.

Yin looked at him funny and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, Theres people here, alright, Well I bet Katara and Toph are back at camp by now, we best head back now."

Sokka started to head back towards camp and Yin followed, hungry for more information. 'who are these people? Why does this guy have a covername? why does Kuzon? He thinks I'm Kuzon!' were manny of the thoughts going through Yins head as they neared closer and closer with each passing step to the camp that "Lee" was leading him to.

Aang waited ten minutes before going to look for Sokka and Yin. Sokka was gone, Aang assumed he had gone back to the campsite to lay low while Aang was being chased. Yin was no where to be found so he also assumed he had left, on to travel again.

Aang started to look for the map where they had marked where they were camped at then realized that he had given it to sokka. "Oh great. Stuck." He sighed. He started to wander towards where he thought they had entered the town at when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Time to go, Yin."

Aang turned around to be greeted by a man with short black hair who looked similar to Yin, therefore similar to himself and and wondered if thats what he would look like when he got older. minus the large stomach the man was sporting.

"Actually, I'm not Yin, I'm his friend Kuzon." Aang said.

The man sighed and said, "Yin, not again please? Can we just leave without a hassle this time? No more trying to trick me?"

"But I really am not Yin, I am Kuzon!"

"Kuzon? He the one with the scar you were talkin about? ok 'Kuzon', you just show me your scar then. If not, Let's go!" The man said motioning to an ostrich horse buggy.

Aang stared at him blankly. What was he going to do? Yin was no where to be found, and he couldn't lift his bandana or his real identity would be discovered and their entire plan smashed. He finally decided he would sneak away later so he got into the buggy and the man he could only assume was Yins father sat up front with the muscle man who threatened Sokka. Aang groaned as they left the town with Yin's dad looking directly at him and talking to him...

When Sokka and Yin reached camp, the first thing Yin noticed was a beautiful girl with blue eyes stiring a pot of rice. She looked at him and smiled and he thought his heart would explode.

"Hey Katara." Sokka greeted sitting down next to her.

"Hi Sokka, Hey Aang, you hungry? Dinner's almost done."

Yin was not sure who she was talking to and she looked at him and said, "Aang? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yea, sure. I'm fine, just a little tired I guess, Katara." Her name tasted sweet on his tounge. He sat down next to her and a girl he hadnt noticed before came and sat down and growled, "I'm starving. Lunch seems like hours ago." Yin assumed this was Toph. He looked closer at her and realized she was blind. "Whats up twinkletoes? see somethin you like?" she joked and punched him in the arm.

Yin yelped and rubbed his arm. Katara stood up and went to get something out of a nearby bag and bent over to get it. Yin craned his neck to look at her and smiled mischieviously.

"Hey, eyes off my sister." Sokka said staring him down.

"Huh?" Katara called over.

"nothing!" Yin replied back. So many questions were racing through his mind as he ate his dinner and not a single one could he ask any of these people.

"Ok Sokka, where are we going next?" Toph asked with a yawn

"Well i was thinking we should head north for a bit, stop at a few towns along the way. I'm going to go check up on Appa and Momo, that cave must be lonely for them." and with that he left them walking away as the sun set in the distance.

"I'm tired. Good night." Toph said and with another long yawn, laid on the ground further away and earthbended an earthen tent around herself.

All of a sudden Yin sort of understood, Invaders! He hardly cared though, he was not in support of the war in any way at all. It had destroyed his family and his life.

He then thought that since he figured it all out, he could enjoy himself now. "Hey katara, you wanna know something?" Yin asked and sat himself next to her by the fire.

"yea?" she asked innocently.

"I think you're really pretty." he replied scootching an inch closer.

Katara's face turned pink and she cleared her throat and said, "um, thankyou Aang, it means alot to me."

"Oh, and your eyes, so clear and blue. they're amazing. I bet I could look into them all night." he said setting himself right against her and leaning in towards her.

She stood up and said, "Aang, are you alright? you seem different."

Aang was running as fast as airbendingly possible. When Yin's father and Uncle got into an arguement over directions, he bolted out the window. He ran in the direction he believed camp was, it wouldn't take him too long.

"I am fine Katara, I've never felt better, but I bet I could." Yin replyed standing up and following her

"Well arent you the gambler tonight." Katara laughed, her face still flushed and pink, "What are you trying to get at here anyway?"

"I don't know. you're more different than any girl I've ever met or seen in all my life. Don't tell me you don't like me, not even a little?" He came closer, just a foot away from her face.

Katara bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from agreeing or disagreeing, which she knew she could not do.

"I really like you, why don't you answer my question? Do or don't you?" he moved so close, only an inch away from her face, hovering there.

So many questions raced and tripped through her mind, why was Aang acting like this? Why did she not pull away? Why did she comlpicate things by moving forward an inch? as soon as she kissed him, she both started to rejoice in it, and regret it at the same time. She felt herself put her arm around his neck, and her other hand on his face, keeping him there against her as his hands snaked their way around her lower waist.

Yin moved his mouth around hers, letting her follow him for another kiss, and another. clearly, she wanted to kiss the boy he was pretending to be. The boy he wished more than anything to be.

There was a sudden snapping sound and Katara jumped away from Yin faster than she had ever moved back to the fire where she sat innocently as Sokka walked into the camp.

"Hey guy's. Toph asleep?"

"Yea"

"ya she is"

"she is asleep"

"over there"

Yin and katara bantered at him.

"Um, Ok? well, I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." Sokka replied walking towards a small red tent nearby.

Katara started brushing her hair as Sokka continued prepping himself for bed. Yin sat with his feet propped up with the most devilish smile on his photo-copied face. another snapping sound was heard and everyone looked up as Toph woke up and came out to alarm them but was extremely confused as what to say.  
>~~~~~<p>

Aang ran into camp breathing heavily and panted out, "ugh, sorry I'm back so late. I got held up- Yin?"

"Uh, Who?" Yin asked.

"Why's Aang talking to himself? and who's here? and-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Katara shrieked leaping off the ground looking extremely upset

"I don't know," Yin said standing up.

Aang stepped closer to Yin and whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Hey guy's, lemme talk to this- copycat here for a minute" Yin said pulling Aang into the woods and walking off a ways.

"Alright, now tell me, what do you know?"

"I figured it all out, you guys are spies from the earth kingdom and Water tribe!"

Aang sighed, Yin had not figured out who Aang really was.

"Thats ok though!" Yin continued, "I want to help you guys! I can get you information, I can fight, anything!"

Aang raised an eyebrow and replied, "no thankyou. We don't need any help, and even if we did, we wouldn't trust it from the firenation, we're not stupid. Go back to your dad and uncle."

"No! I can't go back to them! You don't understand. I can help you guys! You can trust me Aang, I promise."

"No, I can't risk the lives of my friends on your word, the last time one of us did that, we got hurt, bad." He rubbed his back and continued, "I wont let that happen to any of my friends. The answer remains. No."

He turned to leave, but Yin shoved him as hard as he could, right into a tree and yelled, "You dont know what it's like! If you wont let me join, then I'll take your place!" and he tried to punch Aang who ducked and sent an earth wave sending him flying back towards the camp. When aang ran to him, Yin tackled him to the ground and the two boys rolled in a furious fist fight.

The rest of them followed the sounds till they found them not far away. They jumped up and one kicked the other who dodged it and threw a punch into the others stomach who after a brief second of pain twisted the arm of the other boy and kicked him away.

"Aang! which one are you?" Sokka yelled as Katara pulled out her water.

"Me!" both boys yelled in unison.

"Toph, can you tell?" Katara asked

"No, they're like the same person, I don't understand it!" Toph shouted pulling at her hair. She shot an earth wall between the two and the real Aang sent it back down. "That one!" Toph shouted.

Yin quickly corrected his find by Tackling Aang again, once again sending them rolling, and mixing the two again, each trying to control the other.

Katara, suddenly realizing she was stupid, and possibly a fluzie, froze the two boys to the ground and binding their hands behind their back. "Don't move, we're going to figure out who the real Aang is, whoever he may be.

"Hey, Katara, we can't let Aang waterbend, he's already earthbended. And we can't take off their bandana's because it will give away Aangs identity."

Katara nodded and said, "allright, now who was back with me before the other Aang ran in?"

"Not me!" Both shouted.

"Couldn't catch it. the ice is really in the way. Just ask them questions that only the real Aang would know."

"ok, now, where was I born?"

"Southern Water Tribe." Both replied glaring at each other.

"C'mon Katara, that one was a little easy." Sokka said.

"I Don't get how you can't tell it's me! I'm the real Aang!" the one on the left said.

"Don't listen to him! Look at him, he's not me! I'm me!" the other shouted

"Katara, can you really not tell the difference? After all we've been through?" the left cried out.

"Hey, shut up! You're just a fake, a big stupid fake. How could you ever think that you could replace me?" the right contradicted.

"hmm, hurtful.. that's not very Aang like.. I got my eye on you." Sokka pondered.

"ok, enough, next question, What's Toph's second name?"

"Beifong." both easily announced. Yin had seen a missing poster of Toph when he was visiting the fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom.

"How does the fake know all this!" Sokka yelled.

"It's not that hard Sokka." Toph denounced.

"ok.. Last question. Who ever gets it wrong gets whipped on the spot, so real Aang, who ever you are, you better not get it wrong because I wont feel bad if you do." Katara growled. Both boy's gulped and katara continued, "What exactly happened to my mother."

Both Aangs were silent for a long time. "Well?" Katara shouted pulling Water out of the air and grass around herself.

finally The one on the right looked up at her and said, "She was murdered by the fire nation... When you were just a little girl." Katara glared at the one on the left and whipped the water with all her might and hit him directly in the stomach sending him flying backwards. She unfroze the one on the right and he walked up to her. she grabbed his hand and pulled up his sleeve. She then launched herself at him with her arms around his neck.

"Was it you with me before?" she asked not letting go.

He shook his head and replied, "No, it wasn't. why?"

Katara shuddered and bit her bottom lip looking like she was about to cry. "No reason." she mumbled.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked her.

She shoved past him and walked up to the fake. "You're an imposter. Anyone who would attack Aang is not our friend." she shouted then quietly added, "And anyone who would trick me like you did deserves to be dropped off a cliff."

"I'm better than what he gives you. Which is nothing. Which you don't want. You're desperate, even more so now." He said brushing himself off.

Katara clenched her fists and with all her might sent him flying with her water as far as she could launch him while yelling, "Leave! Don't ever tell anyone what you have seen or heard of us or I will hunt you down." He ran without looking back.

Katara walked back to the rest of them pausing only for a second to spit on the ground after she passed them.

Aang watched her go and sighed.

Toph bit her lip from the conversation she had heard, then returned herself to her earthen tent leaving Aang and Sokka confused and alone.

**Hey magical fans, first ever one shot, hoped you liked it, leave me love :D to kataang!**


End file.
